


Tails

by Deminia



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Ed Is Oblivious, Implied Ed/Ling, Jealous Roy, M/M, RoyEd-Free-For-All Daily Challenge, roy is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deminia/pseuds/Deminia
Summary: For today’s prompt: Tails“Oh! I just had an excellent idea Ed. Why don’t I do your hair in my style and with my hair ties and you do mine like yours with your hair tie?”





	Tails

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rei382](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/gifts).



“Care to tell me why your General has been giving me the cold shoulder since I’ve arrived?” 

Ed groaned as Ling threw a supposedly friendly arm over Ed’s shoulder, damn that tall asshole, so Ed could not avoid answering his question.

“How should I know what crawled up the bastard’s ass this time? Maybe he just doesn’t like your weird tail.”

“Weird tail?! I’ll have you know this is a traditional Xingese hairstyle worn only by high ranking members of the court,” Ling huffed, “besides isn’t it much more likely he’s upset because you screwed up your latest mission?”

Ed snorted, while he hadn’t had the opportunity to go to Xing himself, Al had and had told Ed enough to know Ling was bullshitting. “Two lies already, I’d say you’re being very political tonight but I believe politicians aren’t supposed to get caught so easily.”

“Okay, don’t tell anyone but you got me on the hair. But how would you not know what has your beloved commanding officer’s panties in a bunch?” 

Ling finally steered them towards the banquet, which was the only perk of being made to attend the official welcoming party for the Xingese crown prince.

“I left the military over a year ago. Which you’d know if you didn’t constantly send Al off to the Changs. You know he plans to marry Winry once he turns 18 right?” 

Ed carefully selected a few bites, while he didn’t care much for propriety he did not want to end up with a huge plate filled with disgusting food only barely more tolerable than milk. 

“There’s no reason he can’t have two wives, besides if he’s so certain he wants to marry her why aren’t they married already?”

Ling flicked the weird sideways tail over his shoulder so his hair would be less likely to end up on his food, then growled a bit in annoyance as it went back straight away. Ed snorted and handed over his plate.

“Allow me, and don’t even think about touching  _ my _ food. And Al is too young to get married, believe it or not but in Amestris we actually have laws about that.”

Ling sighed dramatically but actually refrained from eating more than one of the bites Ed had carefully selected, which the blonde considered enough of a victory for now. Ed slightly adjusted the hair tie against Ling’s scalp, it was only a miniscule bit, but it should allow Ling’s hair to fall behind his shoulder more easily rather than in front.

“There, that should do the trick while letting you keep your stupid hairdo.”

“I’d say thank you, but honestly your General looks ready to set us on fire. Are you sure you haven’t done anything to upset him?”

“He’s not my General. And I highly doubt it’s me he’s upset at. I haven’t seen him since my birthday party. He’s probably annoyed at you constantly sneaking off. Or at your food bills. He’s a real miser. Now, can we please stop talking about the bastard?” 

“Hmmm. I’m not so sure about that. But tell me more about your birthday. I guess 18 is a big deal here in Amestris then? Did you have fun?”

Unbidden wisps of memories of that night came to his mind; strong hands roaming his body, a hot mouth plundering his own and trailing kisses lower and lower until it swallowed his dick whole. Mustang’s silky voice in his ear telling him how gorgeous he was. Ed could not fight the blush taking over his face. Ling just laughed cheerfully.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Oooh is he angry because you called out my name?” 

“I did no such thing!” Ed hissed. “What the hell even makes you think I’d do that with him of all people.”

“Oh please, I've seen the way you looked at him during the Promised Day and afterwards in the hospital. Though if you don’t want him anymore, I’d be more than happy to have some fun of my own with him.”

“It’s him who doesn’t want it,” Ed admitted maturely and without any pouting at all. “He’s been ignoring me since then.”

“And you didn’t mention me to him at all?”

Ed frowned. He wished Ling would just shut up about the bastard already; wasn’t it embarrassing enough Mustang had found him lacking?

“Only the morning after when he was being all weird and shit about being my first. So I claimed he wasn’t and I may have implied we’ve snuck off a few times those months in the forest to get some privacy and that at least this time there was a bed.”

“Really, Ed. And you seriously don’t see why he might possibly be upset with me?” Ling sighed as if Ed were missing something entirely obvious.

“No, I don’t. Like I said he has been ignoring me since then. Hell, more like avoiding really. He obviously doesn’t care about me.” Ed frowned at the remaining food on his plate, it was only one little bite if something, but he no longer felt hungry.

“Oh, I think it’s quite the opposite my dear Edward,” Ling smirked as he snatched the last bite from Ed’s plate, “and I can prove it to you. Scientifically even.”

Ed raised an eyebrow. “Fine. I’ll bite. How will you prove it?”

Ling smiled brightly and took Ed by the hand, “why just follow me, my sweet, and I’ll explain it.”

Ed sighed but allowed Ling to drag him out of the public areas of the feast and into a private room. 

“So. If he does actually care why has he been avoiding me?”

Ling grinned, “it’s simple, Ed, he’s jealous. He thinks you prefer me. Not that I blame him, really Ed you can’t just tell someone that ‘at least this time there was a bed’. Way to shatter his pride.”

Ed snorted, “oh please. As if he needs me stroking his ego.”

“Of course he does, and even if he didn’t he’d at least need to have some clue you’d be interested in another round.”

Ed blushed again and looked away, “I already told you, I implied we snuck off multiple times, he’s smart he should realise that if he wasn’t worse than you hypothetically were I would be willing to go multiple rounds with him.”

“This is going to be more difficult than I thought. You know what let’s just get to proving he is jealous and wants you.” Ling rubbed at his temples as if he felt a headache coming on.

“And how do you plan on doing that?” Ed asked, still not certain why Mustang would avoid him if he actually wanted more.

Ling grinned again, though it had lost some of it’s earlier brightness and instead seemed sharper, almost like a knife.

“Why, we’ve already started that. Me dragging you off to somewhere private shortly after making you blush. We just need to make sure we both look like we’ve tried to fix ourselves up after a very thorough debauching.”

Ling tugged on his tail, pulling the multiple hair ties out of it easily and ran his hands through his hair. Ed hesitantly followed his example, nervously biting his lip. If Mustang really was jealous and avoiding him because of that, would this really make him stop that and just make him ask Ed out like a normal person?

“Don’t forget to chew on your upper lip as well my sweet. I am a greedy kisser.” 

Ed blushed fiercely and Ling just laughed happily at him.

“Oh! I just had an excellent idea Ed. Why don’t I do your hair in my style and with my hair ties and you do mine like yours with your hair tie?”

“I thought you wanted us to seem like we were trying not to be obvious and failing?”

“But this will be much more fun!”

Ed sighed and gave in. It’d be easier to just listen to Ling and it wasn’t worth the effort to convince him otherwise. He sat obediently still as Ling did his hair. At least doing his own simple ponytail on Ling would barely take any time at all. They finished quickly enough with the hair, but Ling decided their clothes needed more rumpling. And then their lips needed to be chewed on again. Ed thought he was being far too demanding.

Once Ling was satisfied with their appearance he slapped himself gently on the cheeks and dragged Ed back into the party by his hand. Ed just hoped that whatever the people would end up talking about wouldn't make it to the public rumour mill, Winry would scold him for hours for this. But he didn’t get a chance to focus on the general public’s reaction as he and Ling had barely set foot back in the party’s main room before he heard a loud crack, followed by a curse and the tinkling of expensive crystal shattering on the floor. 

“I told you he was jealous,” Ling grinned in Ed’s ear before pushing him towards Mustang, “go take care of your man. And please. Please, tell him he has nothing to be jealous about.”

Ed turned to make a snide reply to Ling, but the other man was already walking away while quickly adjusting his tail back into the low tail he wore on his first visit to Amestris. Ed sighed, shook his head and walked over to Mustang, noticing the older man had managed to cut his hand on the glass he’d shattered. Guess he really did have to take care of his idiot.

 

—————————————————

 

“Of course you’d get glass so far in your finger I can’t even reach it with the tweezers.” 

Ed frowned and placed Roy’s finger in his mouth and began sucking, hoping to get the glass to at least peak out enough to grab it with the tweezers.

Roy had opened his mouth to reply, but closed it again with a snap the moment Ed’s cheeks hollowed out around his finger. His cheeks were tinged with pink and Roy didn’t seem able to decide where to look. Eventually he settled for Ed’s tail, Roy frowned as he stared at it. Ed released Roy’s finger and plucked out the glass carefully.

“Ling said it would look good on me.”

Roy clenched his mouth slightly, it was remarkable how easy it was to see he was jealous now that Ed knew, and was actually close enough to see Roy.

“Your usual style suits you more.”

This close Roy seemed almost like a petulant child. Ed grinned as he got an idea.

“Well then why don’t you fix my hair for me? I’m sure Ling’s forgotten all about it by now.”

Roy frowned though he did immediately raise his hand and began undoing the hair ties. 

“You shouldn’t be forgotten so easily.”

Ed just laughed, “you’re such an idiot Mustang. There never was anything between him and me.”

Ed turned around so Roy could reach the back of his head more easily. “I just said that because you were being so annoying about being my first.”

Roy’s hand froze for a moment before it tensed. Ed didn’t get a chance to comment though as suddenly his head was pulled back just a little roughly and Roy’s mouth descended on his own. It was odd being kissed like this, but not entirely unpleasant, and if he was entirely honest with himself Roy’s tight grip on his hair was more than a little arousing. 

Ed whimpered a little as Roy pulled back from the kiss, but he did not give himself time to properly catch his breath. 

“As soon as you fix my hair we’re going home. And don’t think I’m gonna let you get away with avoiding me again, bastard!”   
  



End file.
